


Lorcan

by CillianChamp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Interactive Fiction, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Interactive, Science Fiction, Thriller, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: The story focus on the titular character and high school girl named Lorcan Darcy, a girl who was traumatized after her older twin sister Laura-Belle Darcy was murdered in the hands of the Farm five years prior. After moving to Riverdale, Lorcan discovers that she has an ability to not only time-travel but can travel through different timelines as well. While she enjoys her powers, she starts to question reality when she discover the truth from her hidden past where she was born in Riverdale.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Reggie Mantle/Josie McCoy, Veronica Lodge/Original Female Character(s), Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 1





	1. Tutorial Page/The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the tutorial of the Riverdale interactive fiction called Lorcan.

Hey guys, CillianChamp here and welcome to the newest Riverdale interactive fiction called _Lorcan_.

Before I introduce you to your options, please take a look on how the interactive fiction will work. A scenario will be given below. This story is different from other stories. You oversee what happens in this story.

Don’t read this story straight through from beginning to end! These pages contain many places your character can be through time and space. From time to time as you read along, you will be able to make decisions and choices. Your choices will determine whether you survive or not.

Your adventures through time will be the result of your choices. After you make your choice, follow the instructions to see what happens next. Your character has an ability not to time travel, but to travel through different timelines. There are five different timelines to travel through by snapping your character’s fingers, and it will transport your character to that timeline.

Be careful! Remember, if you make a bad choice, your character will die. Think before you decide. After you travel through one timeline, you will make a decision that will decides the fate of the world.

Good luck!

* * *

The story begins in her bedroom, Lorcan Darcy woken up in bed. She's a bit sad that her family is moving back to a small town called Riverdale. She's very worried that her bullies from Kindergarten will be continue hurting her. She walked to the bathroom to take some of her medication pills and drinks some water. She walks out of the hallway as she sees her father Bill finished packing up.

"Morning, Dad." Lorcan greets.

"Morning, sweetheart. Breakfast?" Bill asked.

Lorcan nodded as she smiles and walked to her bedroom to get dress. She got changed to her leather clothes and sees her baby daughter walking up. Her name is Ellie Darcy. Lorcan really loves her daughter so much before giving her a kiss and walks downstairs.

In the kitchren where Lorcan's reading her book. Bill hands her a cup of tea.

"Here's your tea." Bill said smiling.

"Thanks, dad." Lorcan said in nervous. "Sorry, I'm just nervous about moving."

"Is it because you're gonna to a new school? And be far away from your friends and fiance?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, just scared. I'm not sure if I can go." Lorcan said.

"You'll be fine. I'll be looking after Ellie and Audra is starting her job as vice principal at Riverdale High." Bill said.

"O...Okay." Lorcan said. "Mr Thukar from England, he loves my Lilly clips."

"Lilly?" Bill asked.

"The movie i'm working on. I based it on my imaginary friend." Lorcan said.

"Oh." Bill said and looks at the book. "Is that Laura-Belle's?"

"Found it in the box of her things. Don't know if she read it." Lorcan said.

"She didn't." Bill said as he looks at the title. "The Princess of Time. Good book, you've been flicking the book back and forward."

" It's a Choose Your Own Adventure book. You can decide what your character does, it's a game. Like Life is Strange." Lorcan said.

"Sounds thrilling. So, what do you want for breakfast?" Bill asked. "Would you like a Pop Tart or a Cereal?"

  1. [Pop Tart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602537/chapters/71012517#workskin)
  2. [Cereal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602537/chapters/71012544)




	2. Cereal

Lorcan grabs a box of Cereal


	3. Pop Tart

Lorcan place a Pop Tart in a toaster.


	4. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing Breakfast, the Darcy family moved to Riverdale.

When Lorcan finished her breakfast. She packs her things and put Ellie in a child carrier. All her younger siblings and half-siblings grab their things as well and enter the car.

"Alright kids, you can leave some of your old belongings here in case will be back here in a few months! Let's move it." Bill said smiling.

Lorcan carries Ellie to her car and start driving away from New York.

While driving to Riverdale, Lorcan's life has gone to shit in the past few years. It feels like the world has been ripped from beneath her feet all the time - like she's in a different body, living a different life because it's changed so much in such a short amount of time.

One day, she was a co-captain of the cheersquad with her long-time BFF and girlfriend, Veronica Lodge, and the next she's in a shitty car on her way to live with her parents in Riverdale. The real kicker is that it’s Riverdale. Sure, she never knew her stepmother, nor have she been to Riverdale, but she should've talked to them enough to know the following:

  * a) Riverdale is a very small town, so different from the city she used to.


  * b) Veronica and her mother moved here after Mr. Lodge was arrested.


  * and c) Riverdale is so small that you’re practically guaranteed to run into her former soulmate. So. Yeah.



At least this is her chance to make things right. This is a new beginning, after all. With her mother walked out, she's kind of doomed to this new reality. And that means confronting Veronica.

This is good. It’s a chance to make up. She was, after all, the only girl Lorcan ever loved. She once ruled the school together. She was always the ice queen, but Lorcan were able to soothe her in ways that many never understood. The yang to her yin, the sun to her moon, the calm to her storm.

She checked her text from her father to come with her to get some dinner with him. When they arrived to Riverdale, they pulls into a diner with a bright neon sign. Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe. A fifteen-year-old boy walked out of the car with a nine-year-old girl.

"Dad, what the hell is a 'chock'lit shoppe'?" Max asked.

"A best spot in town for some good food. Audra ordered ahead of time so that we could pick something up. You two stay here while me and Lorcan go inside." Bill said.

"Okay, dad." Dawn said.

The place is sort of dimly lit, but it’s cute in that vintage sort of way. Vinyl covers on the booths, teenagers drinking milkshakes, and- Lorcan squint, looking hard at the familiar girl sitting in a handful of booths away. Her jaw drops, stomach suddenly alive with nerves.

She looks up, and her body goes rigid. Her eyes turn to ice - it’s a look Lorcan have only ever gotten once before, and it was the day she broke up - and narrow at her. Lorcan can’t breathe. She pace slows drastically as her heart jumps to ber throat and she approach the booth awkwardly.

“Hey, Ronnie, um... long time no see?” Lorcan greet, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“You have a _lot_ of nerve showing up _here_.” She replies icily.

Lorcan flinch. “Yeah, I know, but... I didn’t exactly have a choice. I moved here with my family now, and-”

“I don’t care. You lost the privilege to explain yourself to me when you shut me out.” 

“Ronnie-”

“Don’t call me that, either.” She snaps.

Her friends are visibly uncomfortable, but Lorcan don’t focus on them.

“Please, Veronica,” Lorcan's voice lowers. “I really, really need to talk to you.”

“You lost the chance months ago, Lorcan.”

“Ver-”

“Kiddo, let’s go!” Bill calls and Lorcan sigh.

“Look, all I’m asking for is a _chance_ to-” Lorcan tried but Veronica cuts her off.

“We’re done here, Lorcan. We’re _done_.” 

It’s so final and it stings so much that Lorcan nod numbly and walk away, feeling that lump in her throat again and her heartbeat roaring in her ears.

In the street where two cars parks at the house across the street next to two houses. One house belongs to the Andrews family while the other house belongs to the Cooper family. When the car comes to a complete stop, Bill walked out of it to see his old house for the first time in years.

"Ah, here we are. I used to live here in this town when I was young." Bill said to his kids. "Come on, kids. Let's go inside."

Max and Dawn jumped outside of the car. Lorcan carries Ellie in the child carrier as she walks inside of the house.

"It's okay, Ellie. Mommy's here." Lorcan said in nervous.

Lorcan walks into an empty bedroom. She sees a door that leads to the bathroom and finds another door to an empty room. Lorcan was wondering what she can use for the empty room. Bill walks in and sees her looking around.

"Big room, isn't it?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I thought I can have this room." Lorcan said.

"If I let you have this bedroom, what will you do with the empty room?" Bill asked smiling.

Lorcan confused about the empty room across her private bathroom. What will she say?

  1. [Ellie's Nursery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602537/chapters/71016705)
  2. [I'm not sure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602537/chapters/71016741#workskin)




	5. I'm not sure

"Hmmm... I'm not sure, Dad." Lorcan answered.

"Well, you can come up with it." Bill said smiling.


	6. Ellie's Nursery

"I'll turn it into a nursery for Ellie." Lorcan answers.

"It'll be a good thing... and a sweet thing, too." Bill said smiling.


	7. Who's that Girl?

"So, tell me. Who was that girl back at Pops?" Bill asked.

"Veronica Lodge, my... ex-girlfriend." Lorcan answered smiling nervously.

"What?! Lorcan, you didn't tell me that. How come?" Bill asked.

"I'm sorry, Dad! It's just... well..." Lorcan said which she tries something to say.

  1. [Tell Him that You're Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602537/chapters/71017311)
  2. [Tell Him that You're Bisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602537/chapters/71017398)
  3. [Be Punished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602537/chapters/71017530)




	8. Tell Him that You're Lesbian

"To tell you the truth, I'm a lesbian. I'm just used to dating women. I'm sorry, I'm just scared." Lorcan said.

"Oh, so you're a lesbian. You're still you, who cares." Bill said smiling.

"You're not mad?" Lorcan asked.

"Not at all." Bill answered. "So you're a lesbian."


	9. Tell Him that You're Bisexual

"To tell you the truth, I'm bisexual. I'm just used to dating both men and women. I'm sorry, I'm just scared." Lorcan said.

"I knew it!" Bill said smiling. "You're bisexual, it's not that bad."

"Really?" Lorcan asked.

"Yeah, you and Jake are still together, and you're allowed to date girls." Bill said smiling.


	10. Be Punished

"Oh forget it. I don't have anything else to say at all anyway." Lorcan said in ashamed.

"Well, guess what? It's time for you to be punished for your actions. No TV, for the evening." Bill said in a gentle tone.

"That's it? I'm not grounded?" Lorcan asked.

"Nope, it's quite obvious that you're questioning your sexuality. It's not that bad."


End file.
